


(Smoking) hot off the press

by Alecto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Press and Tabloids, Prompt Fic, Smoking, Spirit Gate 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Kaiba doesn't react in the anticipated way when Jounouchi drops a certain tabloid on his desk.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	(Smoking) hot off the press

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 1  
> Prompt: Circulate

"Tada, we made the front page."

A magazine landed on top of his paperwork for the end of the fiscal year, scattering sheets across his desk and onto the floor. 

Correction, it was a tabloid. The sort of dreck he wouldn't stoop to reading if all other reading material vanished off the face of the earth. Kaiba was indeed on the cover, and he wasn't alone. Jounouchi craned his neck, pink mouth opened wide and suggestively, as Kaiba loomed over him with a lit cigarette hefted between his fingers. The photographer had captured the exact moment that he had shotgunned a smoky exhale into the other man's mouth.

Such an intimate portrait to be splashed across the cover of a tawdry rag.

He looked up to meet Jounouchi's stormy gaze. "You brought this trash to me. Why?"

"Fix this," hissed Jounouchi. 

He brushed the tabloid aside and straightened his papers. "That wouldn't be worth the resources needed. What would you have me do? Buy every copy in circulation? The internet still exists."

Kaiba pushed his chair away from his desk and stood. From the floor, he retrieved the last fallen sheets of the finance report. When he straightened, he found Jounouchi standing in front of him.

"How can you be so calm?" Jounouchi asked. Frustration was the most visible emotion on his face.

"These things have a way of getting out there eventually. It's best not to show any weakness or shame. It'll only get worse if the hounds think they've drawn blood. It's not as if they caught us in flagrante delicto."

"Uh, what?"

"With our pants down."

Jounouchi turned beet red. "This really doesn't bother you?"

He pulled Jounouchi close and claimed that pink mouth in a bruising kiss. The photo didn't do him or them proper justice.


End file.
